


Together

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan tells the story of how a boy from the internet changed his life to a very special listener.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where this came from but i wrote it lol. it may seem a bit cheesy at the start but there is a plot twist that will blow your socks off.

For the first 18 years of life I lived in the same dingy little home, in a ratchet town, surrounded by weird people. I always thought this was where I would end up for the rest of my life. That this feeling of not belonging would be buried deep inside me for the rest of time. Thankfully I was wrong. 

I had a good handful of friends, who were really just people who I sat with at lunch and had on my Facebook and msn, but didn’t really feel close to. They are just people to keep me company while I was out of the house.

I didn’t have a real friend, someone who I could talk to for hours and not get bored, someone who was there when I need them, someone who could reassure me that I am loved and needed, someone I could love and appreciate for being there for me. But god, it was all that I wanted.

On the days I felt like that I used to go online and watch this guy called AmazingPhil on YouTube. He had this sweet personality about him that made me feel calm and warm. His voice was like a soft blanket was being placed on me and he was pretty nice to look at which was a bonus. 

Phil was the type of guy I wanted to be friends with. To be real friends with. I wanted to talk to him every day, I wanted to listen to his opinions, and I wanted to just sit with him and do nothing and just smile knowing that he is there. 

I tweeted him every day with funny things that happened, cool facts about his favorite things, and just random stuff to get me noticed. And eventually it worked. I still remember the exact words. “haha ^.^ thank you & I think we’d be good friends @danhowell” a simple tweet that changed my whole life.

In the next few months he liked and replied to more of my tweets, eventually he followed me and then we started to private message me. I spent the majority of my year trying my hardest to be his friend. But it wasn’t like how I tried to befriend people I went to school with. I didn’t try to be someone I wasn’t, I only wanted to be myself around Phil. And to my surprise he actually like it. 

And then after I graduated he started skyping me, and I got to see more of his personality and learn about his life. We had interesting conversations, we played games together, or we just kept the call going and did our own things and occasionally talked. It was like a dream come true. I finally had my best friend. 

And then I met him in person. I swear I have never ran faster in my life than I did when I saw him on the other end of the platform. Getting to him and finally hugging him and feeling like he was real is an experience I can’t even begin to explain. All I can say is it was the best moment of my life. 

I spent countless days with him either at his house, or he came to mine, or we met in the city to see our other friends. He became a constant person in my life, I only wanted him and I couldn’t understand why. When he was gone it was like a piece of me was missing. When he finally became more than just my best friend it was like nothing changed. The only difference was all the kissing we did. I never fell in love with him like most people do with their significant other. Most people meet and date and then fall slowly. But I was in love with him before I knew him. I think I was in love with him my whole life. It explains why I never felt right before I knew him. Once he was in my life I was complete.

When I was 19 I moved in with him, because it was close to my university, and I was also ready to start the rest of my life with him. But at that time we had no idea that the rest of our lives would be so crazy and wonderful.

We started working for the BBC and I dropped out of school to move to London and make this our career. It opened up so many opportunities for us outside of YouTube. We met our favorite artists and bands, we hosted the biggest events in the UK, and we did it all together. 

We hit a rough patch when I was 21. I didn’t know how to process the success and the attention. I didn’t know how to cope with the world watching me. I was comfortable with Phil being the only person who knew everything about me, and when more people started digging into it I freaked. It didn’t last long because at the end of the day I knew I was loved and happy and I couldn’t control what others thought. I just had to roll with what was thrown at me and remember I always had Phil by my side.

When we got the opportunity to start writing a book it was pretty surreal. To think that Phil and I went from being two dorks who talked to each other over the internet to being some of the most viewed men in the UK was a little crazy. The book writing process sent us down memory lane, we spent a lot of the nights crying and laughing together about things we had done together. It was also what sparked us to want to get engaged. We thought it was the next step in our relationship. So Phil and I planned the perfect way to do it and decided to sneakily slip it into the book.

We went to japan because it was a place we always wanted to go to together. We spent a few days with our friends and traveled to all the cool places. Then one day we went to see the cherry blossom trees together. We each had a ring, we asked each other the time old question of “will you marry me?” and started a new chapter in our lives. 

After the book came out, we went on a world-wide tour of a stage show that was about our YouTube videos. We did 79 shows, broke the record for the most tickets sold to a YouTube show, and again, we did it all together.

When we were done we spent our time searching for a real house to move into, as well as planning a small wedding. When we found the house we wanted it didn’t take long to move, it was harder to get rid of things we didn’t need than to pack up and move. We went back to Manchester, it was where we felt most at home. We decided to give up on all the other jobs we did and focus more on our YouTube careers. It was nice to go back to how things once were. 

The wedding was small and lovely. We had all our family and close friends, we did a short video to tell the world what was happening. The ceremony was beautiful, I cried, big shock. But the party after was the best part. We danced and sang, we had cake, and everyone just had an amazing time. It was the best wedding I could have asked for.

“And then we decided to have you.” Dan said, looking down at the beautiful small human in his arms. He couldn’t help but smile. She was the most amazing part of his journey, and she was sound asleep.

“Your father and I have had this amazing life together and I’m so glad that we now get to share it with you.” He kissed her on the head, and began to slowly stand up to go lay her in her cot. 

She looked just like Phil. Dan was so glad he convinced Phil to be the donor for their first child. She had his nose, his freckles, and the most beautiful strawberry blond hair that Phil once had. She was a work of art that they were blessed with having. 

Dan had spent so much time admiring her he didn’t realize that Phil was leaning against the door frame watching them. “I’m so glad I have you two.” He finally whispered to let Dan know he was there.

Phil moved to be right next to Dan, his hand placed on Dan's lower back as they both looked down at the blessing that was somehow theirs.


End file.
